


At me?

by mandyuwu



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), loona - Fandom
Genre: 2jin if you squint and turn your head to the side, F/F, Hyunjin and Vivi are briefly mentioned, idk how to tag, so uhhhh, yee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandyuwu/pseuds/mandyuwu
Summary: “she was totally staring at me!”“dude.....sorry to break it to you but she was staring at me.”“you’re both wrong, she was obviously staring at me”“uh...actually I’m pretty sure she was staring at Jinsol”





	At me?

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo this is my first try at writing a fic hhhhhh uhhhhh constructive criticism is encouraged! This is probably trash but I hope you like it anyways uwu

Jinsol was sitting in the cafeteria trying to eat her lunch peacefully, but her friends just wouldn’t stop arguing about something. she didn’t know exactly what they were arguing about but it was probably stupid, so she tried to tune them out and focus on eating.

“she was totally staring at me!”

“dude.....sorry to break it to you but she was staring at me.”

“you’re both wrong, she was obviously staring at me”

“uh...actually I’m pretty sure she was staring at Jinsol”

that instantly caught her attention.

“who was staring at me?”

Haseul looked over at her with a teasing smile, “Jiwoo, she couldn’t keep her eyes off of you at the basketball game last week!”

“oh...uh I mean....I don’t think that’s tru-“

“I’m serious! she was giving you heart eyes the whole time!”

“Haseul please, she was staring at _me_ don’t get Soul’s hopes up”

“shut up Sooyoung, she was staring at ME”

“both of you get ahold of yourselves she was staring at me”

their heads quickly snapped towards her at the same time, “SHUT UP HEEJIN!”

Jinsol looked over at Haseul and gave her a small smile, “I really don’t think she was looking at me, but thanks Seulie”

as the three others continue arguing about who Jiwoo was looking at that day they all failed to notice her walk up to their table.

Jiwoo coughed to get their attention and upon seeing them get all flustered when they noticed her, she gave a little smirk.

“so, whatcha talking about?”

a chorus of different completely unbelievable stories rose from the table until Haseul turned and grinned at Jiwoo.

“hey Woo, they keep arguing over who you were eyeing at the game last week.”

they all watched as a blush covered Jiwoo’s cheeks.

“oh, well uh who do you guys think it was?”

“well Jungeun, Heejin, and Sooyoung all said themselves”

“ok, and you and Jinsol?”

“I said it was Jinsol, and Jinsol said it’s not her but she hasn’t said who she thinks it might be”

Jiwoo looked over at Jinsol and then the rest of the girls at the table and said

“well, do you want to know the truth?”

“yes! so I can rub it in their faces that they are wrong and I am right”

“as if, I’m gonna laugh in your face when I’m right and you’re wrong”

as the girls continued to argue Jinsol looked over to Jiwoo, “you don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to”

Jiwoo gave her a small smile, “it’s ok”

clearing her throat to get their attention Jiwoo then said, “all I will say is all of you were wrong, except for one person.” 

and then she turned around and walked to her usual table with Hyunjin and Vivi.

“all of us were wrong except one of us?! that’s obvious! of course only one of us was right!”

“yeah and it was me!”

“Jungeun I swear to Sunmi-“

Jinsol looked over to Haseul who had her thinking face on, “got any ideas?”

“she said all of us were wrong except one, which means that includes you. that implies that you were the one she was looking at, which is further proved as correct when you think about the fact that one of us was right. which was me!”

“what if I was the one that was right though?”

“what do you mean?”

“what if you were all wrong? which means it’s none of us. Hyunjin and Gyuri were there too, she could’ve been looking at either of them.”

“but Hyunjin has a huge crush on Hee- on someone and Gyuri has a girlfriend already!”

“that doesn’t mean anything, people can’t control what they feel.”

“oh my god Jinsol how oblivious can you be! she LIKES you!”

“I refuse to be rejected just because you think she was looking at me, I mean no one else thinks so!”

“that’s because they’re narcissistic Jinsol!”

“HEY!” the three shouted indignantly.

“I just....I like her a lot and I don’t want to make a fool out of myself..”

“oh Jinsol..” Haseul reached over and pulled Jinsol into her arms, “look, how about I go ask her and then come back to you with the answer?”

“but then she’ll know I have a crush on her!”

“she won’t I promise I’ll be super subtle!”

“......ok fine.....just don’t embarrass me.”

“I won’t!”

 

“hey Woo! so....about that thing you said”

“do you have your answer?”

Haseul scooted closer to her 

“so...I’m like three hundred percent sure it was Jinsol”

Jiwoo blushed, “....and what about the others?”

“well, the narcissistic trio obviously thinks they were right, and Jinsol thinks she was right.”

“oh....”

“so....which one is it?”

 

“Soulie!”

Jinsol looked over to where Haseul was standing, seeing her waving her arms wildly, beckoning her over.

she slowly stood up and made her way over to Jiwoo’s table.

“yeah Seulie?”

Haseul looked over at the other girl expectantly, “Jiwoo?”

Jinsol looked over at Jiwoo’s cute squishable blushing face and cocked her head to the side when Jiwoo seemed to curl into herself a little.

“uh...hi Soulie”

“hi Ji”

“so um, you know that thing? About me having my eye on someone and you guys debating about it and everything? well you see uh, Haseul was the one who was right and if you remember what she said about it being you then you know that that means I have a crush on you.....oh wow I just said that straight to your face, I can’t believe I did that I’m sorry if I’m weirding you out or anything haha I’m just really nervous and when I’m nervous I ramble-“

“Jiwoo-“

“and when I start to ramble I can’t really stop rambling and now I’m just making a fool out of myself in front of-“

“Hey Jiwoo-“

“the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen and you’re gonna think I’m a weirdo-“

Jinsol grabbed Jiwoo’s face with her hands and turned her head so she was looking Jinsol in the eyes

“Jiwoo hun, calm down”

Jiwoo closed her eyes and took a deep breath, when she exhaled she opened her eyes and immediately blushed at how close Jinsol was standing to her.

“you okay?”

“yeah...I’m good I’m calm”

“sooooooo......” Jinsol smirked a little and let go of Jiwoo’s cheeks (......so soft)

“yeah.....”

“.......y’know, I’ve had this huge crush on this girl for a while”

“oh..”

“yeah, and shes the cutest most adorable person I’ve ever met in my life. she’s also the kindest, and her smile could light up any room”

“that’s nice Soulie.....she sounds great”

“yeah and hey! I just found out she has a crush on me too”

“oh, I’m happy for you Jinsol.....so you’re gonna date her I guess?”

“if she says yes to me asking her then yeah, I will”

“ah ok, hey I’m gonna go-“

“Jiwoo”

“yeah?” 

“do you want to go on a date with me?”

“....what?”

she chucked, “i’m asking my crush out on a date, and I’m kind of hoping she’ll say yes”

“oh......OH! OH WOW OK!”

“okay?”

Jiwoo giggled her blush turning even more red if that was possible, “yeah, of course I’ll go on a date with you.”

“there’s that smile, see the room just got brighter!”

the other girl ducked her head down to hide her blush, “just so you know I’ve had a crush on you for a while too.”

the smile on Jinsol’s face really couldn’t have been any bigger, “that’s great”

**Author's Note:**

> I would drop my twt here but like....I don’t want to link this trash to me.....so no one shall ever know............


End file.
